


Silence

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to call this "Once More with Rimming."  It's probably for the best I that I did not.  :)  </p>
<p>Here be porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

What they have between them is still so new, still so fragile, that Elizabeth hesitates to echo with words the things her body communicates. She’s brokered dozens of treaties between warring nations on Earth and negotiated for their lives countless times here in Pegasus and Elizabeth knows when to speak and when to be silent.

 

Teyla is naked on Elizabeth’s bed, her face unreadable as she waits for Elizabeth to undress. She says nothing; Teyla also knows the value of silence.

Her skin is warm under Elizabeth’s hands. It tastes of soap and the faint salt of living. Elizabeth licks down Teyla’s neck, traces the delicate curve of a collarbone with her tongue, and feels Teyla gradually relax beneath her. Teyla’s breasts are high and firm and Elizabeth loves the way her nipples harden in her mouth, the way her breath catches when Elizabeth sucks until they are swollen and spit slicked and almost painfully sensitive. Teyla’s mouth is busy as well, her sharp teeth leaving marks on Elizabeth’s shoulders where her uniform will cover, where no one will see. The line they skirt is a good one, that heady place where pleasure and pain are one, where the ache of a lover’s hands is better than the other pain their lives afford.

Teyla falls back onto the bed, her skin dark and rich against the clinical whiteness of Elizabeth’s sheets. She is smiling now and her eyes are dark and wild, her voice low and hoarse when she says, “Elizabeth, please.” Elizabeth makes her wait; she runs the flat of her palm over Teyla’s ribs, over the gentle curves of her hips and to the softness of her inner thighs. She sucks up large marks on Teyla’s stomach, that taut flesh quivering beneath her mouth as she does so, and then finally, finally, Elizabeth spreads Teyla wide and fucks her.

Elizabeth watches her fingers push in and out of Teyla, watches her thumb move wetly over Teyla’s clit, watches Teyla convulse and arch up from the bed. Elizabeth lowers her mouth, tongue licking hard stripes where her thumb had been and her fingers curling deep inside Teyla. Teyla clenches tightly around her as she comes, but Elizabeth does not relent, just keeps rolling her tongue over nerve endings nearly too overloaded to bear the sensation. Teyla comes again, Elizabeth’s name a broken thing in her throat. Elizabeth lifts Teyla’s hips and slides her mouth back further, over the cleft of Teyla’s ass, pushing her tongue into the bitter taste of her. She fucks Teyla with her tongue for a long while, one finger lazily drawing circles on her swollen clit.

Before she can come again, Teyla flips Elizabeth over and pushes her face down into the sheets. Desire twists through Elizabeth’s belly and she groans as Teyla holds her there; she knows she will later see the five point stars of Teyla’s hands on her hips and when she presses her fingers into the bruises Teyla’s have left behind, Elizabeth will want so badly she’ll yank down her panties and rub herself off in front of the mirror. But now, Teyla fucks her, one finger at a time, slowly, incrementally, until her whole hand is buried inside Elizabeth, until Elizabeth is trembling and sweating into the sheets and coming so hard she feels the jagged edges of her orgasm like blades.

After, Teyla pulls Elizabeth's forehead to her own and they rest that way, their breath mingling. Then they sleep, still silent in spite of all they have just said.


End file.
